


Little Dove Of Mine

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anxiety, Cancer, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Search for a Cure, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: 16 year old Riverlynn is sent down into the Glade after receiving a terminal cancer diagnosis. Both Thomas and Teresa have tried their best to save her but know that her only hope for survival now, is in the blood of the one who loves her the most. With his blood, he can heal her and possibly the entire Glade, starting a new and forever chapter to what was going to be a most tragic ending. *Gally/OFC fic* *Rated Explicit for a reason* *Magical Cure Fic*
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Little Dove Of Mine Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a very personal reason I'm writing this fic. A few days ago I found out that I have a tumor that is connecting my brain and spine together and we are currently in process of finding out whether or not it's cancerous. Because of this, I have decided to write this fic as kind of I don't know...A way of dealing with it? Gally is my favorite character and when I write about him, I feel safe. So, this is my way of feeling safe with Gally. Just know that as I go through testing with the tumor etc it's going to be a bit slow with chapters coming but I promise they will come. Just give me time. Thanks in advance and enjoy.

Little Dove Of Mine Chapter 1

Thomas breathed steadily through his nose as he watched the drugs course through the young girl’s veins again and again.

It was her third dose tonight and the beads of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead due to the sheer stress of watching her fade away, was a tell tale sign that he knew that she wasn’t going to make it.

Her breathing had become staggered and he knew it wouldn’t be long till she succumbed to the deadly illness that was raging inside of her small body.

A hand touched his shoulder gently and he knew that it was Teresa who had been watching them carefully. 

“I’m sorry Tom. I don’t think there’s anymore we can do for her.” Her voice came out small, weak and sad making him shake his head hard trying to banish the thoughts that were now apparent. 

“There has to be something we can do. We can’t let her die, Teresa. We promised him that we’d save her. We can’t let them down. Both of them.” 

He glanced over at her and saw that she was smiling another sad smile at the girl who lay nestled in the hospital bed in front of them.

“The tests show that she’s growing weaker by the moment. The cancer has spread all over and it’s not likely that she’ll survive the night. We did the best we could, but treating the Flare is very different from treating cancer. We’ve run out of options.” 

Thomas moved away from her and slowly approached the girl who was now fighting for her life. 

Gently, he took her small hand in his own and brought it to his lips, placing the lightest of kisses on the back of it before rubbing it against his cheek.

He could hear Teresa beginning to cry behind him and a few tears of his own slid down onto the girl’s pale and almost cold hand. 

“I’ll leave you to say goodbye.” He heard Teresa croak before he heard her retreating from the room. 

Thomas’s eyes closed hard remembering the days when the girl was stronger, before the cancer, before the maze.

He couldn’t understand how the cancer had gotten this bad. 

They had done everything they could to keep it from worsening but it seemed he had failed yet another one of his closest friends.

He sat down next to her and continued to caress her small hand as he wracked his brain trying hard to think of anything at all that they hadn’t thought of that would save her life. 

It was in that moment that he glanced over to where a small silver necklace hung around the girl’s neck and a small heart with the letters G and R engraved on the front shined in the dim hospital wing lighting. 

He tilted his head to the side as he studied it, and then it hit him.

It was the one thing they hadn’t tried and the one thing that was left that could save her. 

He gently placed the girl’s hand back at her side before running from the room over to where Teresa was crouched against one of the walls in the hall, clearly not taking the potential loss of their friend well.

“Teresa! I’ve got it. I’ve got an idea. It’s a pretty crazy one but it just might work.”

Teresa wiped at her eyes and nose with her lab coat’s sleeve before shakily getting to her feet.

Her eyes were red rimmed as she met his own with a curious look. 

“What are you talking about Tom? There’s nothing left we could try.” 

Thomas shook his head before grasping her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes that he knew so well.

“There is one thing. One thing that might save her. Teresa, it’s his blood. She needs his blood. It’s the only cure I can think of. He’s different. We always knew he was. The tests all showed that his immunity is different than our own. And that it only is because of her. We have to try it. What if it’s the chance we’ve been waiting for?” 

Teresa’s eyes widened in shock before they shone with determination as the reality of the situation hit her. 

“You’re right. And it may just be crazy enough, that it’ll work.” 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief before giving her a cheesy grin and grabbing her hand to guide them down the halls and to the main lab to pitch their latest idea.

“Good. I’m glad you think I’m right for once. Because it just might save our best friend’s life.”

Teresa’s high heels clicked fast as he practically dragged her into the lab and towards where Ava Paige and Janson were currently overlooking new test results.

Both looked up as they approached and Teresa found herself yet again pulled into one of Thomas’s crazy schemes. 

“Ava, Marcus. I have an idea. And I think it’s going to work.”

Both Ava and Janson shared a look before Ava nodded at him to continue. 

“Go on, Thomas.”

It was then that the plan was laid out, in hopes of saving one very special girl’s life and making one very special Glader, happy for the rest of their lives. 

It was around eight in the morning when the Greenie alarm began blaring across the Glade startling the Gladers who were gathered around the tables in the dining hall for breakfast.

Newt’s fork dropped from his mouth in slight shock and Minho’s eyebrow raised in surprise at the realization that the Box was arriving early for the first time in the Glade’s history.

Alby was out the door first as the others followed his lead, breakfast all but forgotten in that moment. 

Newt and Minho jogged to his side and they all warily watched as the Box slowly rose to where they stood in the middle of the Glade. 

“What do you think is going on?” Newt asked as Alby shrugged before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I have no idea. Maybe some supplies they forgot.”

Gally stood off to the side of the Box, preparing to help Minho open the top grate when it arrived. 

A scowl was firmly planted on his face, displeasure radiated off of him as he watched the Box rise even closer to where they stood.

A few minutes later the Box officially arrived, and the Greenie alarmed was finally silent. 

Both Gally and Minho lifted the top grate off of the Box hole before peering down inside. 

Gally jumped down into the Box and saw that nothing was inside except what looked like a small figure crumpled in the middle of the metal platform. 

He knelt down for a closer look and his eyes blinked in surprise, taken aback at what he saw when he looked carefully.

Then all at once it hit him. 

His breathing came out in pants as he moved closer to the smaller body that lay in front of him, and his fingers found the small heart pendant that was dangling from a necklace around the figures neck.

“Oh my God…” He breathed as his hands began to shake and his eyes began to well with tears.

He let out a choked sob before carefully taking the small figure into his arms and cradling it gently against his chest.

The tears spilled from his eyes as sobs began to wrack his body. 

The boys called to him from above, but he paid them no mind as he held the body of the girl who he had missed for so long. 

He felt another boy jump into the Box beside him and turned slightly when he heard Newt’s voice.

“What is it, Captain? What’s wrong?”

It was then that Newt spotted the small girl who was cradled into Gally’s chest and his heart seized at the sight. 

She was tiny compared to the large Keeper of the Builders and looked to be around their age, with dark raven locks that hung down her shoulders and skin as white as snow. 

Her body was frail, far too frail for her to be healthy and she was dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans. 

He noticed that her arms and hands were covered in what looked like needle marks and bruises making his brows furrow in concern.

“It’s a girl.” He murmured as he took in the way that Gally held her tightly, but loose enough almost as if he was afraid he was going to break her. 

He noticed that the meanest boy in the Glade had becoming a sobbing mess now that he held the smaller girl in his arms and Newt’s curiosity piqued. 

“Gally do you know her?” He asked softly watching as Gally glanced up at him, almost unaware of his presence.

Newt carefully knelt beside him and gently reached out to brush a piece of hair out of the girl’s face. 

He was surprised that Gally was letting him touch the girl but notice that his body tensed hard when his hand made contact with her pale skin.

“Her names Riverlynn. And she’s mine.” His voice croaked as a fresh wave of sobs hit him.

Newt looked between his friend and the girl before realizing that this was far bigger a situation than they had ever experienced in the Glade. 

No one ever remembered anything, but Gally was the only one who had gone through the Changing and survived. 

The Builder had never told them what he saw during the Changing, but now he suspected that this girl was definitely someone that had appeared in those painful moments. 

Alby’s voice called down to them, clearly confused at what was taking so long and Gally shot Newt a look asking silently for some time. 

Newt nodded once, understanding the desperate plea for help. 

“Alright Captain. Take your time. But you need to bring her out of the Box eventually. It doesn’t look like she’s doing too well.”

Gally’s eyes closed as he groaned almost as if he was absorbing any pain the girl might have into his own body making Newt’s heart clench hard in his chest.

Slowly getting to his feet, Newt made his way over to where Alby waited at the top of the Box.

“There’s a new greenie. But it’s someone Gally knows from before the maze. She’s not well. Something’s really wrong and I don’t know what but he’s going to need a few moments. Then I think we should get Clint and Jeff to see if there’s anything we can do.” 

Alby’s eyes widened in shock before he carefully schooled his expression even though Newt knew him well enough to know that he was clearly distraught at the fact that any one of his closest friends were hurting.

“Understood. Tell him that I’m going to send Clint and Jeff down in a minute. If she needs help, it’s best she gets it now instead of later.” 

Newt was slightly shocked by how easy-going Alby was at the news that not only was the greenie a girl, but someone that one of them knew and was clearly not alarmed in any way. 

He wondered if maybe, Alby had his own secrets, ones that none of them thought to ask about.

And perhaps, the time was drawing near for them to finally come to light. 

Newt turned back to where Gally still held the girl and noticed that next to where she had laid, was a crumpled piece of paper. 

Carefully he made his way over and picked it off the ground, making sure that he didn’t disturb Gally anymore than necessary.

He read the note several times before his eyes widened realizing that time was of the essence. 

“Gally, you need to let Clint and Jeff take her. And you need to see the note she came with. It bloody explains how we can help her. We might be even able to save her.” He said in a low, firm tone watching as the Builder regarded him carefully. 

“She can’t be saved. She has cancer. She’s had it for a while now. There’s no way to cure it.” He murmured as Newt’s eyebrows furrowed at his words. 

“Cancer? That’s an illness? And it can’t be cured? The note says it can be though. And it says only you can save her. That’s why they sent her to us.”

It was Gally’s turn to look confused before Newt shoved the note into his hand and signaled for Jeff and Clint to get the girl. 

“Read it Gally and give the girl the Jeff and Clint. If we can help her, it needs to be now.” 

Gally’s arms tightened around the girl and he let out a slight growl as he glared at the Medjacks who were approaching to take her away. 

“You can’t take her from me. I just got her back and may lose her anyways.” He said as all of them were surprised at how broken he sounded. 

Defeat was written all over his face as Newt breathed deeply and let out a slow breath trying hard to appeal to his friend’s reason.

“I know you think she’s not able to be saved, but the note says otherwise. We don’t know if we don’t try. Let the girl go, Gally and read the note.”

They all could see he was contemplating whether or not to believe them but then were relieved when his grip loosened on her enough that Clint was able to gently take her from his arms and lift her into his own before he and Jeff rushed her out of the Box. 

Gally’s hands shook as he read the note quietly aloud.

“Gally, Riverlynn’s cancer has worsened over the last few months and there is nothing more that we can do for her here. Our last option was to send her to you. You are her only hope of a full recovery. In her pocket, there is a kit that you will need to use to help draw your blood and mix it with the small vial of serum that we created that needs to be injected into her no later than two hours after she arrives to you. We can’t exactly explain right now why, but your immunity in your blood works differently than others and because of a genetic mutation, you may be able to cure her. It will take time to see if it works, but don’t lose hope. Now that she’s with you, we’re certain that she will survive anything that comes your way. To a bright and happy future for you both, -Thomas and Teresa.” 

He sat frozen for a few moments, digesting the information before he quickly got to his feet and jumped out of the Box, rushing off in a dead sprint towards the Homestead where he knew that his little love awaited him.

It was now or never and if what the others said was true, he was the only thing now that would save her.


	2. Little Dove Of Mine Chapter 2

Little Dove Of Mine Chapter 2

Gally practically flew up the stairs to the MedJack bay where both Clint and Jeff seemed to be waiting for him.

“Right on time. We found this in her pocket. They left instructions and notes on aftercare if it works. First, let’s get you set up so we can get your blood. Then we’ll work on the serum.” Clint said in a calm tone as Jeff got to work setting Gally up for a blood draw.

He ushered Gally over to a chair and table while he gathered the supplies he needed.

Gally’s eyes found the girl’s small figure laying in a nearby hospital bed, making his stomach flip with nerves. 

“Do you think it’ll work? My blood being able to save her?” He asked, his voice coming out much weaker and smaller than either Jeff or Clint had ever heard it.

Clint shrugged, unsure of how honest an answer he wanted.

“I don’t know. In theory, it could. But even after we give her the injection mixed with your blood, we won’t know whether or not it actually worked until we take daily blood samples and test it to see if the cancer cells have dissipated. Even then, we’ll also probably have to do a transfusion at some point, to completely wipe them out. And that’s if she survives the next 24 hours.”

Gally could hear that Clint was purposely holding back with how serious the gravity of the situation really was. 

His eyes suddenly followed the needle that Jeff was moving towards him, knowing that it was now or never.

Either his blood was a cure, or it wasn’t.

Jeff worked carefully and quickly, before handing off the vial of blood he drew to Clint who began working on mixing it with the serum. 

Gally watched with a hawklike gaze as the blood and serum mixed together and Clint filled a syringe before making his way over to the unconscious girl. 

He glanced back at Gally, who nodded before plunging the syringe in the girl’s arm. 

As soon as its contents were emptied, he pulled back and watched the girl for a moment, before walking away so Jeff could work on setting up an IV for her.

“We’re going to give her some fluids while we’re at it. She looks really dehydrated and it should help her regain consciousness at some point.” 

Gally perked up slightly at the mention of her waking up and Clint shot him a look, as his voice came out firm but not unkind.

“Not to sound pessimistic, but the likelihood of this actually working is just a theory and hasn’t yet been proven. So, don’t get your hopes up too much. It’ll take several blood samples and the transfusion before we even get an idea if it worked. As for when she’ll regain consciousness, it could be any time after a couple bags of fluids.”

Gally nodded and gave him a small smile before going over and taking a seat on the bed and taking the girl’s hand in his own. 

It was then that a knock sounded on the door the MedJack bay and they looked up to see that Newt was standing in the doorway looking into the room with concern etched on his features.

“How did it go, Captain? Any improvements?” He asked as he walked closer to the bed and Clint answered as he cleaned up the mess they had made. 

“We’re not sure yet. I gave her the injection just as they instructed. We won’t know if it works until we do some blood tests and also a transfusion. After a couple of bags of fluids, she’ll probably be livelier though. At least we hope so. I’m no expert on cancer treatment but it looks like she was pretty bad off as is when she got here. We can only hope for the best, yeah?” 

Newt nodded in understanding before placing a gentle hand on Gally’s shoulder knowing there was most likely little to no comfort he could possibly make the Builder feel. 

“Stay here with her as long as you need, Gally. The others know that she’s yours and can manage a few days without you on the job. You run a tight ship usually when it comes to your guys. I have no doubt they’ll be just fine while you take care of what’s important.”

Gally nodded, not once taking his eyes off of the girl’s face hoping and praying that what he did would end up saving her life. 

Newt met Clint and Jeff’s watchful gaze, all of them silently acknowledging that their fellow Glader was in pain and that they would do whatever was necessary to help bring him any sort of relief. 

Without another word, Newt quietly left them alone, followed by Clint and Jeff who were headed out for a break to give Gally some much needed time alone with their newest patient. 

Gally sighed heavily as he gently stroked his thumb over the girl’s knuckles, knowing that she was much frailer than the last time he had seen her.

He had made Thomas and Teresa to take care of her as best as they could, but they had all known that she would grow worse while he was in the maze. 

He hadn’t thought he would ever see her alive and the fact that she was still living and breathing right in this very room with him, was completely mind boggling.

“I wish you knew how much I missed you, love.” He whispered as he gently brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss against her pale skin. 

“I wish you knew how much I thought of you. Everyday I would think about you and how badly I wanted to be there with you instead of here. I just hope that if and when you wake up, you might find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I’ve been a terrible lover to you, leaving you there while doing this. All of this. I hope you know I still think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, even if you are a bit smaller than before. You’re still perfect and still you and it hurts so bloody bad to see you like this.” 

His voice broke and he found that tears had started to create small rivers down his cheeks and he choked back a sob knowing that there was a chance that she would never wake again and that he considered it a blessing to even get to be with her, even if she passed away right there in his arms. 

As his tears continued to fall, he gently moved so he laid beside her, keeping her company and watching over her, waiting for a sign as to what fate held for them both.


End file.
